Loveless
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: You're just going to have to read and find out about this one. ; Read the author's note at the top and bottom and as always rewiew por favor!
1. Chapter 1

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone.  Read and review dears. And this is my first four way that I'm attempting to work…. So please be nice. **Oh yeah, Zack is 16 about to turn 17 and Kagome is 15 going on 16. I'll also give the full description of how my crazy mind came up with this at the bottom so no one's confused.**

_When the war of the beast's bring_

_About the world's end_

_The Goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread apart_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

Chapter 1

Today was a good day. The sun was shining, the air was refreshing, and people were happily walking down the streets. Zack Fair walked, practically skipped, down the street happily. He was a newly promoted SOLDIER 2nd Class and he couldn't be happier. "Hey, Zack. What are you doing here? Didn't you get the day off?" Someone called as he walked into the Shin-Ra building. Zack looked around and spotted Kunsel and held up his hand in greeting.

"Yeah I'm off. I just wanted to come and talk to Angeal for a bit about something." Zack said crossing his arms. "Angeal's not here. Neither is Genesis or Sephiroth." Kunsel explained. "Where are they?" Zack asked. "They're packing for a mission, they don't know when they're coming back though." Kunsel said thoughtfully. "Well then I'll just have to go to their apartment and talk to him there won't I?" Zack asked. Both turned to the door and began walking towards it when two teenage girls poring over a magazine stepped in their path.

"I can't believe she, like dumped him." The redhead said with a tone of pity in her voice. "Oh I know! She must be insane." The blond replied. "Regardless that like they are both royalty and that like they can like get anyone they want; they are just like perfect for each other." The red head announced. Kunsel stiffened and looked at Zack nervously. There was only one royal couple they could be talking about, and Zack had been in love…. No, more like obsessed with the girl he was sure the two girls were talking about since forever.

Zack's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape as he looked at the two girls in front of them. 'The royal couple broke up? That meant that….' He paused in his thoughts when the blond began to talk again. "Well look at it this way, now that they're over, he's going to be alone and we both know that she can't really be that good for him." She sighed. 'I really hope he doesn't find out that Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis aren't going to be here for the year. He might get suspicious when he starts noticing the decline in Turks and a one of the Infantrymen too.' Kunsel thought nervously, thinking of the threatening looks the three SOLDIERS 1st Class' had given him when he found out about the mission they were taking on, edging away from Zack.

His hand shot out and wrapped around the magazine before yanking it out of the startled girls' hands'. They gave a little yelp and turned to the dark haired SOLDIER. "Like, that's so not cool!" the red head shrieked, earning a few looks from the people in the lobby. Kunsel had to hand it to Zack; he either 1) didn't care about her and was ignoring her loud banshee voice or 2) was too engrossed in the article about the now famous breakup of the royal couple to care. He opted for the second one.

Zack's eyes flew over the article, his brain taking in the details before he just held the magazine in his hands. "Give me like back my magazine!" the girl shouted reaching for it. Zack tightened his grip on it and launched forward, his eyes wildly happy. "They broke up!" he yelled hugging the two girls tightly to his body. "Hey man, are you okay?" Kunsel asked nervously. Zack released the bewildered girls and launched himself at Kunsel. "They broke up! I'm so happy! I have to go tell Angeal!" Zack yelled spinning Kunsel around and letting him go before running out of the building waving the magazine in the air. "He so like owes me $2.99 for that magazine." The girl said angrily. Kunsel sighed and walked away feeling tired. 'He didn't get his nickname 'The Puppy' for nothing I guess.' He thought.

Angeal finished folding his clothes and put them in his suitcase before closing it. "Are you finished with your packing yet?" Genesis asked poking his head into Angeal's room. "I just finished Genesis, calm down. Why this sudden rush?" Angeal asked lifting his suitcase off the bed. "He's worried your puppy's going to show up and find out what mission we're going on." Sephiroth announced from behind the red head. "Well pardon me for not wanting to hear his begging and pleading. If he finds out that we've been hired to look after the princess we're never going to get out of here without taking him with us or knocking him out. Personally, I'm all for the second one." Genesis shrugged stalking past the tall silver haired man and falling onto the couch.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his friend's comment before going to grab his sword, Masamune. "I'm sure Zack won't be around until we're gone but thank you for the concern." Angeal replied setting his suitcase by the other two's. "Let's just go." Sephiroth sighed. The two nodded and went to grab their belongings when the door burst open and Zack shot into the room. "What's wrong?" Angeal asked going into fight mode. Zack stooped over and placed his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths and shaking his head. "Fair, what is going on?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack stood to his full height and pulled the magazine out of his back pocket. "They broke up!" he announced still slightly out of breath. "What is he talking about?" Genesis groaned. "I said, they broke up." He gasped waving the magazine in Angeal's face. Sephiroth and Genesis shared an annoyed look as Angeal snatched the magazine out of Zack's hands and glanced at it. "Why should I be concerned?" he asked. "That means I still have a chance." Zack said happily.

Now Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged semi-nervous glances and elbowed Angeal hoping Zack didn't notice the slight movement. Angeal's eyes widened nervously as he felt the poke in the ribs before clearing his throat. "I seriously doubt that you're ever going to meet her Zack, she's a royal and you're a SOLDIER." He said handing the magazine back to Zack. Zack stared at him blankly before turning it into a glare. "You don't think I'll meet her?" he asked flatly. "I'm just being realistic." Angeal shrugged. Genesis coughed as Sephiroth checked his watch.

"We need to get going, Fair." He announced calmly. Zack looked behind Angeal and nodded solemnly. "I guess I'll see you when you get back then?" he asked. "Yeah, when we get back." Sephiroth murmured stepping around Zack and walking out of the apartment. Zack suddenly perked back up and leaned forward. "So where are you guys going anyway?" he asked. The two remaining SOLDIERS shared a glance. They had never really figured out what they were going to tell him…. Now they had no idea what to say. "Gongaga is our destination." Genesis said like it was no big deal. Angeal turned to him and punched him in the arm. "He's from Gongaga." He hissed, as Zack looked on confused.

Sephiroth suddenly appeared in the doorway and began motioning for them to be quiet. If Sephiroth wanted them to be quiet then that meant that SHE was already there and Zack was still here and if Zack found out that SHE was here he would never leave and they would have to take him with them. Angeal panicked and spotted his Buster Sword still in his room and narrowed his eyes. "Zack, can you go get my Buster Sword for me? I need to talk to Genesis." He said. "Yeah sure Angeal." Zack shrugged.

"She's arrived?" Genesis whispered. Sephiroth nodded as a female brushed past him and floated into the room. "Thanks for taking this mission, mom is very pleased with the amount of people we have been able to acquire." She said moving to stand in front Angeal and Genesis. "It's not a problem. We're happy to be doing this." Sephiroth announced quietly. She nodded her head and brushed her ebony bangs out of her face before turning to the approaching footsteps. "Here you go Angeal. Hey, I was wondering if you....could….stop…." Zack trailed off when he noticed the girl standing in the room and his grip on the Buster Sword slackened and it fell to the plush white carpet.

"Way to go Zack." Genesis snickered. "Okay lover boy, stop drooling all over the carpet. You dropped my sword by the way." Angeal said pointing to his sword. Zack ignored Angeal and calmly walked towards the girl eyeing him wearily. "Zack." Sephiroth said in a warning tone. Zack launched himself at the princess and gripped her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I'm so happy to meet you." he said. "Yeah…. I think you can let go of my hands now." She said trying to tug her hands out of his grip. "I've never seen a more beautiful face." He said sincerely; his eyes drinking in her porcelain skin, her rosy cheeks, her lush red lips and her pert nose.

The princess nodded and averted her hazel eyes from his mako infused ones to look around. "You're eyes shine like the stars on a moonless night." He said softly. Angeal sighed and pushed Zack's head down and pushed him away. "Enough from you." he said. "Where did you learn those?" Sephiroth asked as Angeal and Genesis formally introduced themselves. "Kunsel, he told me they always worked for him so I said 'hey why not?' besides she is the perfect woman." Zack said turning back to look at her. "I don't suppose we can just leave you here now?" Genesis asked. "Not a chance." Zack exclaimed, appalled at the thought. He thought he heard a small groan come from the royal he was in love with but shrugged it off.

"By the way, I'm Zack Fair." He said holding his hand out. "Kagome Higurashi-Black, don't mind me, I just have a phobia of letting fan boys shake my hands." She said crossing her arms. Zack blinked and smiled brightly. "Don't worry; I'm not a fan boy. I'm your future husband; but, I will protect you from the crazy people out there." He said. 'Yeah, but who's going to protect me from you?' she thought nervously. "I think we should get going. We're going to be late in meeting everyone else." Genesis suggested. Kagome nodded vigorously and practically flew out of the room, followed by Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack.

"So Kagome, you finally dumped Darien?" Zack asked out of the blue on the way to the train station. Kagome opened her mouth to reply with something witty when Angeal intervened. "So Zack, don't you want to go pack some clothes or anything?" he asked giving Genesis a weird look when he smacked himself on his face with his hand. "No, I think I'll just get some when we get to…. Hey where are we going?" Zack asked. "Really, it's okay. We'll wait right here for you." Kagome said horridly, ignoring his question. "No, I don't want to hold you up." Zack said flashing her a smile.

Kagome's eyes widened before she whipped her head back to the front and pouted. "Zack, when we get on that train we need to have a little talk." Angeal growled at him. "About what?" Zack asked as they climbed into the train and met up with the Turks, and an infantry man. "Kagome, this is Tseng Shion, Reno Sinclair, Rude Kiribani, Cissinei Shuiken, and Cloud Strife." Sephiroth introduced the Turks and Cloud to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Kagome nodded politely and shook their hands. "Please, have a seat." Genesis said offering her a window seat. "Thank you." she said sitting as everyone else took their seats.

"Zack, we need to set the ground rules with you." Angeal said crossing his arms and leaning back against the plush red velvet bench. "Why are you only talking to me?" Zack asked unhappily. "Because, we've already had this speech." Sephiroth said annoyed. "The Turks haven't!" Zack exclaimed. "Yes we have, Tseng gave it to us and Cloud this morning." Reno shrugged. "Now will you pay attention?" Angeal asked. Everyone in the compartment, besides Kagome, froze when they heard giggling and footsteps and a purple haired girl, with her hair cut into a bob, came into their view. "Found you! Everyone else wants to know if you're going to sit with us or not." She said spotting Kagome instantly.

Kagome smiled and stood up. "I was unsure if you made the train or not. Sorry Hotaru, where are they sitting anyway?" she asked before following Hotaru out of the compartment. "Okay, anyway Zack, you are not allowed to be alone with her and you can't go into her room." Angeal said. "Why are you only telling me this stuff?" Zack asked offensively. "Angeal has already given us the speech, when we were first assigned this mission." Tseng said. Zack turned his head to look at the relaxed Turk. 'It's still lame that I'm the only one.' He thought catching Cloud's eye and rolling his making the younger teen smile.

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW THIS!!!!**

**MoonlightsMadness: Okay, Kagome is Kagome Serena Katherine Higurashi-Black. Her "mother" calls her Serena because it's her mother and she can. Her birth mother aka Queen Serenity is still alive as is Sirius Black and Dumbledore and anyone else I so choose to be alive. When she was 14, she found Luna and Luna gave her the broach. Her hair is naturally black!!! It just goes blonde and long as Sailor Moon and whenever she wants it to. At 15 she fell down the well and a few months, defeated Naraku. She came back and her princess lessons began, as did the real war with Voldemort. She was dating Darien, but they obviously broke up. Kagome can do wandless magic and her real mother and father adopted Hotaru because of all the crap with her dad. I'm going to try very hard to make this story work so you're all going to have to bear with me. It sounded better in my head but that's okay. Zack will not be this crazy throughout the whole story. Only a few Sailor Scouts will appear…. The ones I really, really like though so not all of them will make the cut. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. I hope I don't confuse anyone with this story. If I do, feel free to send me a message; and as always, review!**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of_

_The Goddess._

_We seek it thus, and take it to the_

_Sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

Chapter 2

Hotaru smiled as she stood up and stretched. She glanced over at Kagome and reached her hand out and shook her shoulder. Kagome jumped and banged her head on the glass, causing her to groan and lie across the bench in the compartment. "Are you okay?" Hotaru asked giggling. Kagome groaned and sat up holding her head. "Yeah, what's up?" she asked yawning. "We're here; I thought you would want to know." Hotaru said. Kagome nodded and stood up, her dress falling down around her legs.

"I thought Rei and Mina were coming too." Kagome said following her younger sister out of the compartment and off of the train. Hotaru opened her mouth to answer her when Zack perked up upon seeing Kagome and she stiffened before she took an involuntary step behind Hotaru. "Was your ride okay?" he asked. "Yes, thank you. How was yours?" she asked as Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked towards the others. "It was good, it was really long though." He replied as Angeal walked up to them. "Stop flirting, come on we have to get up to that castle." He said pulling Zack by the ear up the path that would lead them to Hogwarts.

Kagome rolled her eyes and flicked a wrist, when everyone took their next step they were in the Entrance Hall, confused. "How did we get here?" Reno asked looking around wildly. "I made a portal; it's faster than walking up here seeing as how in thirty minutes the students will be arriving. This means, you all need to figure out who's watching me, and that also means that I need to go and get ready. Hotaru, I'll see you in half an hour my dear Ravenclaw." Kagome winked before running up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Hotaru smirked and quickly took the same path Kagome did away from the SOLDIERS, Turks, and Infantryman. "Okay so I'll watch her." Zack said happily. "Zack, I already told you you're not watching her alone." Angeal growled. "And here I thought this was settled." Genesis sighed. "As long as Kagome is single and under the same roof as him, I don't see it ever being settled." Sephiroth complained. "He needs to get over it and stop acting like he's going to marry her. It doesn't matter if she's single or not anyway." Tseng replied jumping into the conversation. Rude nodded his agreement and Cloud began glancing around, lost in the beauty of the Entrance Hall along with Reno.

The argument lasted a few more minutes before a stern looking woman bustled into the room followed by a nervous looking Kagome. "Are these the one's your mother hired?" she asked. Kagome nodded anxiously as her eyes darted around. "Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Have you all decided which duties you each get?" she asked. "We were just trying to figure that out now." Rude said crossing his arms. "And you are?" she asked. "The name's Rude Kiribani." He said. "Well Mr. Kiribani, I don't know what they teach you at that—what is it Shin-Ra?—but when you are indoors here you will take those glasses off and keep them off in the buildings." She said angrily.

Rude jumped and hastened to take off his sunglasses, startling the Turks. Kagome sighed just as the other teachers began filing into the Entrance Hall. "Okay, figure out who's going to be taking care of me later, but have you seen-" "-Ah Kagome! There you are; I was just looking for you. I was hoping you would help me with the Slug Club this year. I talked to your grand-er….mother and she thinks it's a good idea since I'm here again." Horace Slughorn, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher announced draping his arm around her shoulder and steering her into the Great Hall and up to the Head Table.

Everyone standing in the Entrance Hall glanced around at each other, before walking into the Great Hall and scattering throughout the room. Reno and Rude took up post at the doors, the four SOLDIERS taking the four corners of the hall, leaving Cloud and Tseng to stand at the edges of the Head Table. Hotaru dashed into the hall and skidded to a stop right before she crashed into the Head Table and gave a nervous giggle to Kagome before sitting at the Ravenclaw table just as the students clambered into the hall.

Kagome surveyed the hall with a critical eye under the safety of her lashes as the last of the sorting took place. Putting her goblet down, she stood up and caught Harry's nervous eye, throwing a wink in his direction, she began to say her speech and closed her mouth as the double doors flew open and the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, walked in followed by a grinning Dolores Umbridge and a moody Serverus Snape. "Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. "As you know I have been named Minister of Magic and as such, I am replacing you with Serverus and Dolores is to be the Hogwarts High Inquisitor again." Pius said smugly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin defiantly. "I see you let Potter and his friends in, how sweet of you." Serverus said softly looking over in Harry's direction. "Don't you even think about touching them." Kagome growled, her arms falling to her sides and her hands balling into fists. "I wonder how the Dark Lord would feel knowing that Potter is right under his nose." Dolores said sickeningly sweet. "I swear if you or any of the Death Eaters touch him, I will personally-" "-you'll what? Do what your father did and attempt to kill us? Your father was a murderer after all and you can't be any better." Dolores smirked. Kagome's eye twitched and she glanced away with a sigh before she snapped her head forward again lunged at the woman clad in pink, knocking them both to the ground. Everyone stared on in shock as Kagome pulled Dolores' hair and punched her in the face. Shaking themselves out of the reverie, the entire Shin-Ra personnel that had been hired rushed forward around the fight.

Kagome felt arms snake around her waist and haul her off of Dolores. Kagome wiped the blood from the cut she managed to get on her lip and shook herself free from Zack's grip. "You can have the Headmaster's position Serverus; and Umbridge, welcome back. But if you think I'm leaving this school and leaving these students unprotected, you've got another thing coming." She growled allowing herself to be led out. Hotaru stood up to leave with her, but Kagome shook her head and laid her hands on her shoulders. "Stay here, there's no reason you shouldn't eat because I just attacked the toad." She said pulling her into a quick hug.

Pulling away she flashed the nervous students a smile before following Zack out of the Great Hall. "That little devil." She heard Dolores say before the double doors slammed shut behind her. Sighing she stormed up the stairs and up to the third floor, almost running to the door that held her common room beyond it she opened it and slammed it shut behind her. She turned sharply and kicked the stone wall, wincing in pain before limping over to her couch. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes to stop the sting of tears that burned the back of her eyes.

Kagome heard her door open and close, footsteps across the carpeted floor before she felt the couch dip beside her and she sniffed back her tears. "Here you go." Someone said. Kagome lowered her hands and looked at what was being offered. "Thanks." She mumbled dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. "No problem. Are you okay?" Zack asked. Kagome blew her nose and nodded her dark head as Zack shook his. "No you're not, you're far from it. What's the reason you're crying?" he asked leaning back comfortably, eyes closed, and hands behind his head. "You're not supposed to be alone with me." She said turning her red rimmed eyes to look at him. "Yeah well, everyone else is busy and besides, you must like me on some plane of existence because you haven't screamed for help yet." He said opening one eye to look at her.

Zack smiled as she shook her head in annoyance. "Come on, tell me." He pleaded. "Why? You're like every other guy out there. You only like me for my title and what a future with me could provide you with." She grumbled. "That's not true! I'll prove it to you!" he exclaimed leaning forward. "Alright, if you're so different from every other guy; what color are my eyes?" she asked turning her head away from him. Zack stared at her for a second and raked a hand through his hair. 'I can't believe I really have to do this.' He thought sighing. "At first glance your eyes are brown. But when the light hits them, they change to amber with a blue ring around the outer edge. And if you look really close around the iris, the color is pure honey. But when you look into the sun, they almost look green. That's my favorite." He stated looking into the burning fire.

Kagome froze and turned to look at him. "I…. Would have settled for brown." She paused looking down at her hands. "Yeah well, if I'm going to marry you one day, I need to know what color your eyes are." He shrugged. Kagome stared blankly at him before shaking her head and standing up. "And on that note, I'm going to bed. I'm going to guess that you haven't found out where you all are sleeping yet?" she asked. "Nope, we never got that figured out either." He said nodding in agreement. Kagome sighed and flicked her wrist and pillows and blankets appeared next to Zack on the couch. "Good night." She said before climbing the small spiral staircase up to the door that led to her room. 'That really is cool.' He thought kicking his shoes off and rearranging the pillows and blankets before lying down a few minutes before sleep claimed him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zack sprinted down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had been there for two and a half months and they still hadn't agreed upon a schedule on who would watch Kagome and when. He skidded to a halt on the bottom landing of the Grand Staircase, where Kagome stood toe-to-toe with Umbridge. "You can't change the class!" Kagome shouted. "It's too late! The minister has already agreed, Defense Against the Dark Arts is now simply Dark Arts." The woman in pink sniffed before striding away from the younger girl. Kagome growled angrily and punched the wall, startling a few students from the group that gathered around them.

Zack jumped the last few stairs and ran up to her. "Ignore her." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome nodded and turned to walk away when Umbridge screamed and waddled back over to Kagome. "What is this?" she shouted holding a white ball of fur with black spots. "Hey, you found Maxie!" Kagome exclaimed happily taking the ball of fur into her hands. "Answer my question now, Higurashi-Black." Umbridge said annoyed. "She's a snow leopard cub. I got her as an early birthday present." Kagome sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm going to have to take her then, she's a dangerous creature." Umbridge said, happy to take anything away from Kagome that she held dear to her. Kagome shook her head and tightened her grip on Maxie. "She's not the one you need to worry about. If I were you I'd be more concerned with Aslan; he knows how to hunt and kill anyway. Cloud, have you thought about my offer?" she asked turning to the blonde that was silently watching, signaling the end of the conversation with Umbridge.

Cloud nodded shyly and blushed. "And?" she asked. "I don't know, I'm only an infantryman. Maybe one of the Turks or one of the SOLDIERS could protect you better." He said. Zack stared flabbergasted, he had been dying to protect her, and she had asked Cloud; the same Cloud that was turning the job down. Was he CRAZY? No, he reasoned he wasn't crazy, he was insane. Not even insane. Insane with a capital I. Okay, so he was INSANE; everything capitalized. Zack nodded at his reasoning and looked between the two with a critical eye. Cloud looked nervously between Kagome and a fuming Umbridge.

"What is going on here?" a new, crazy sounding, female voice asked. Kagome grimaced and turned, looking at the Medusa looking woman. "Hello Bellatrix, nice to see you again, dear cousin. I was just having a conversation with my friend here; is that okay with you?" Kagome asked in mock sweetness. Bellatrix smiled her evil smile. "Dolores, you are being called back to the ministry. They are beginning the trials." She said. The woman in pink broke out in a huge sadistic grin and waddled down the stairs and out the door as fast as she could.

"Be nice Higurashi, I'm not telling you again, you're in over your head here. Whatever the Dark Lord wants, the Dark Lord gets; and he wants Potter. Of course there is one person he wants more." Bellatrix whispered walking past Kagome. "Have a good holiday." She called over her shoulder walking up the staircases. Kagome blinked a few times before turning and looking at the students that were still around her. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" she growled. The students jumped before taking off running in different directions. Kagome sighed and turned back to talk to Cloud, only to find him gone. 'That little sneak!' she thought, her eye twitching.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack finally asked. Kagome shook her head and Maxie batted at a strand of hair that fell over her shoulder. "Come on, I know something that will make you feel so much better." He announced. Kagome let him drag her to the doors and out onto the grounds. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. Zack ignored her and marched up to Angeal and Tseng, releasing her hand. He talked quietly with them for a few minutes, making wild hand gestures. Finally, both senior members looked at each other and turned back to Zack, Tseng giving him a small nod.

Zack hugged Angeal, before he was pushed off of the smiling senior and Tseng said something, making Zack nod seriously. Angeal pointed over to the other end of the courtyard and Zack followed his finger, and nodded his thanks before motioning for Kagome to follow him. Kagome sighed and looked down at Maxie before reluctantly following the hyper teen. Zack said a few words to McGonagall and a rough looking portal was opened. "Come on, let's go." He said grabbing her hand again and pulling her through with him. Kagome squeaked; tossing Maxie into McGonagall's arms and in two seconds was in a small village. "Uh…. Zack, where are we?" she asked looking around the village.

"We're in my hometown, Gongaga; I thought you coming here for Thanksgiving would make you feel better. Come on, I want you to meet my mother." He said happily, walking towards a small house. Kagome followed behind him, looking around in awe. She hadn't been to a small village since she traveled back in time, speaking of which, she needed to go back and finish the quest; after Voldemort was destroyed of course, she reasoned following Zack into the house tentatively.

"Mother, are you home?" he called, his hands on his hips. There was a crash from the kitchen and an older woman with graying brown hair stepped out of the kitchen. "Zack, you're home! You're getting so thin, don't they let you eat at Shin-Ra?" she asked hugging him and pulling away to look at him. Kagome smiled softly and brushed her bangs out of her hair. "Mother, please, not now." Zack said, blushing from embarrassment. His mother took a step away from him and spotted Kagome behind him. "Oh! I didn't realize you brought a girl with you! She's very beautiful, Zack. Hello, I'm Jenna Fair." She said happily enveloping Kagome in a hug. "Mother, this is Kagome Higurashi-Black; I brought her here for Thanksgiving since Hogwarts is being overrun with—what Death Eaters?—I hope you don't mind." Zack said scratching the back of his head.

Jenna jumped back from Kagome as if she had been burned and looked between her and Zack. "So, this is Serenity's daughter?" she asked looking at Kagome closely. "Yeah, that's my mom. Do you know her?" she asked confused. Jenna glared at Kagome and took a few more steps back. "You, stay away from me. I want to see as little of you as possible." Jenna growled before stalking back into the kitchen. Kagome shared a confused look with Zack, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked into the kitchen where his mother was currently.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zack carried the two cups of hot chocolate into his room, where Kagome sat on a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. She glanced up from staring into the fire and smiled as he kicked the door closed. "Here you go." He said handing the steaming mug to her. "Thanks; I'm sorry this trip didn't go how you wanted it to." She said blowing into her mug to cool it off. "Don't worry about it, I should have known she wouldn't take kindly to you especially after what happened to my father." He said sitting across from her.

"Why? What happened to your father that would make your mother not like me?" Kagome asked taking a sip from the mug and burning her tongue. Zack sighed and set his mug down on the carpet, far enough from him that he wouldn't accidentally spill it. 'She deserves to know, she's been here a week and put up with mom's silence.' He thought. "Sixteen years ago, my father was a SOLDIER 1st Class; he was chosen to protect the princess of the Moon Kingdom during a very violent war, he developed a crush on her, despite the fact that they were both married. When it looked like things were beginning to quiet down, he was killed trying to protect her, by a man that was said to have the face of a snake." He finished. 'My mother knew Zack's father? My mother was in LOVE with Zack's father?' she thought incredulously.

"Now you know why my mother has been acting the way she has towards you." he whispered. Kagome let the blanket fall from her shoulders and she crawled closer to him. "I'm so sorry." She said placing her hands on his. Zack looked up from the ground and let his gaze travel over her quickly, from her ankle length pink dancing skirt, to the white three quarter sleeved V-necked shirt, with the pink undershirt, finally landing on her eyes. "Don't be; I was only one when he died. Angeal's been like a father to me since he became my mentor." Zack shrugged.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, pulling back slightly but not all of the way. "You heard that Genesis became a Death Eater right?" he asked. "Yeah, I know." She said quietly. He nodded and turned to look at the fire, lost in thought. Kagome stared at the way the fire danced over his black hair, making it seem like it had become the fire before softly calling his name. Zack turned to look at her and Kagome leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Zack's eyes widened before his hand wove itself into her hair and he pulled her onto his lap. 'I'm finally kissing her.' He thought happily. 'Oh, I can't believe this is really happening.' Kagome thought as he deepened the kiss.

**MoonlightsMadness: Okay, I'm going to end it here. I'm sorry if I put a lot of stuff into it but I can only make this story like 6 or 7 chapters long so….yeah. Review please!**


End file.
